


By Magnolia and Savory

by TheMarvelousMadMadamMim



Series: This Spell We Cast [10]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Day 18, Day 21, Day 7, F/F, Kink, Lace/Lingerie, Leather, Lemon lemon lemon, Look these wonderful dorks are switchy as hell and I'm gonna make you believe it too, Much Smut Very Little Plot, TWW Valentines LemonFest 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMarvelousMadMadamMim/pseuds/TheMarvelousMadMadamMim
Summary: Ada distracts Hecate from her worries.For TWW Valentine Lemon!Fest.Day Seven Prompt: Leather.Day Eighteen Prompt: Lace/Lingerie.Day Twenty-One Prompt: Kink.





	By Magnolia and Savory

Ada glanced up from her reading, mouth setting in a slightly amused expression as she watched Hecate continue to pace the space between the bed and the door. “Darling, you’re going to wear a hole through the stone.”

“These stones have survived a millennium, they’ll survive two hours of my heels,” came the curt reply. Hecate was chewing her bottom lip again, fingers flexing and curling as her mind whirled with a dozen different unpleasant scenarios. Lights out had been nearly an hour ago, yet Hecate was still fully dressed. Ada wasn’t sure that the woman had sat down since dinner.

“There’s nothing you can do about it,” Ada reminded her gently.

“I seem quite capable of continuing to worry.” Hecate still had a sense of humor, that was a good sign. But her tone was quick, the tension evident in every syllable.

Time for distraction, Ada decided.

“Sit, dear,” she used her softest voice, the one lined with promise.

Hecate did not respond. She merely whirled on her heel, taking another set of slow, deliberate steps across the stone and twirling back again. At least she wasn’t pacing frantically, Ada decided. Not for the first time, she mused at how easy it was for her deputy to remain cool and collected during a true crisis, yet the small stresses of daily life often seemed too much for her to bear.

This being a perfect case-in-point.

Hecate rubbed the palms of her hands together in slow, soothing circles, needing something for them to do as her mind bubbled and raced. The Year Fives had just finished their magical aptitude and placement exams, and the tests had been sent off that very afternoon. Now that it was over, she’d spend the next week or so agonizing, wondering how they’d fared and how their futures would be impacted by a bunch of stupid scores which had no bearing on their true—

She turned again and abruptly knocked her knees into a hard wooden chair that certainly hadn't been there a second ago.

“ _Sit_.”

The command in Ada’s tone was unmistakable, and unrefusable. Hecate snapped to attention, eyes flying across the room to meet her headmistress, who was fixing her with a particularly impervious look.

Oh.

Hecate’s hands flexed, eyes wide with an unspoken question.

Ada answered it by tilting her head so that she could fully look at her lover over the top of her glasses. She pushed her voice into her full headmistress tone, “I will not ask again, Miss Hardbroom.”

Hecate blinked, swallowed, and quickly found herself lowering into the seat.

“Will you let me distract you?” This was Ada asking, not the role she sometimes played for Hecate’s pleasure. The brunette felt her chest tighten at how even in this moment, Ada asked permission before continuing.

Hecate nodded quickly, unable to control the breathiness in her response, “Please do.”

The smirk on Ada’s lips implied that she’d already known the answer. Hecate felt a thrill run through her lungs, zipping further down to shatter in her hips like lightning striking dry wood.

With theatrical slowness, Ada returned her attention to her reading. Without a glance in Hecate’s direction, she snapped her fingers, removing the brunette’s outer clothing.

“Choose something I would like,” she said, turning another page in her book (not that she could actually focus on the words, or anything else besides the energy she felt thrumming across the room as her lover’s anxiety transmuted into something much more enjoyable). From the corner of her eye, she saw the shift in Hecate’s undergarments and tamped down a wave of anticipation. She wouldn’t look, not yet.

“How do you feel?” She asked quietly.

“Cold,” Hecate answered honestly. This earned her a slight hum of amusement from the blonde. Ada’s fingers wiggled and Hecate felt a warming spell wash over her body, Ada’s magic fizzing over her skin with delicious familiarity that only increased the buzzing in her hips.

“Better?”

“Better.”

“Good.” Ada seemed pleased with herself, Hecate noted. She fought down a smirk of her own—how she loved when Ada smiled like that, when her entire body seemed to dance with delight. Hecate’s own nerves were still tingling and sparking, but her anxious anticipation was quickly dissolving into a more delicious variation.

“Tell me,” the blonde spoke again. “Did you adequately prepare your students for their exams?”

“Of course.”

“Do you doubt your abilities as an instructor?”

“No,” Hecate was surprised at how easily the answer came, without hesitation. Ada still hadn’t looked up at her and she felt the loss of her gaze so keenly that her skin was beginning to tighten.

“And do you doubt your students’ abilities to learn?”

“No.”

“Then you have nothing to worry about,” Ada vanished her book. She finally ( _finally!_ ) turned her attention to Hecate. “Correct?”

“Correct,” Hecate had to push the word past the lump in her throat. She felt a surge of delight at the way Ada’s gaze raked over her, the obvious approval in her eyes. She had chosen a teddy that had proven to be one of Ada’s favorites, a thing of black netting and whorls of mauve and baby pink lace which left nothing to the imagination at all, the high cut accentuating her long legs and the plunging neckline leaving most of her breasts exposed. She had chosen to switch her usual boots for simple black pumps, ones that Ada had told her did wonderful things for her legs, ones that currently made Ada smile in approval.

“Good. Now, do you think you can stop worrying long enough for me to fuck you?” Ada’s tone was light and sweet, as if she were simply asking if Hecate wanted a cup of tea.

Hecate’s thighs involuntarily squeezed together in an attempt to relieve the building pressure. “Yes.”

Ada didn’t miss the shaky exhale that accompanied her answer. She shifted, moving so that she could sit on the edge of the bed, still merely watching the woman seated across the room. Being in-charge wasn’t particularly a sexual fantasy of hers (heavens, she spent enough of her daily life doing so, the novelty was long gone), but oh, she couldn’t deny the effect it had on her lover—or how much she enjoyed inducing said effect.

“Open your legs for me,” she said quietly, her voice carrying easily in the silence of the room. Hecate’s knees shifted open, her eyes still locked onto Ada with glittering eagerness.

“Wider.”

Hecate obeyed, thighs pushing outward as much as possible, just enough to cause a light strain in the muscle. It felt good, almost as good as the way Ada’s eyes went to the space between them with hungry delight. She shifted back slightly, letting her hands grip the sides of the wooden chair, knuckles burning with the force of her hold as she straightened her shoulders, leaving her body open and ready for Ada. Oh, Ada was still so far away, so unreachable. She needed her _here_ , _now_.

“Now stay exactly like that,” Ada was rising to her feet, moving gloriously closer. Hecate gave a small nod, not entirely sure that she could follow that instruction—she wanted to throw herself at the woman, to devolve into a flurry of teeth and tongue, then and there. Ada in full command was a cocktail that never failed to make her blood pound and her head swim, and the leftover nerves from her previous worry only fueled the flames.

Ada was so close that Hecate could feel the soft push of air from the swish of her skirt as she moved—she swore the feeling bounced across her thighs and rippled straight to her core, shooting up into her chest like tiny fireworks. Ada knelt in front of the chair, hand lightly resting on the open space of worn wood between Hecate’s thighs.

Her blue eyes were utterly serious as she decreed, “I want you to tell me exactly why the exams are going to come back with high scores.”

Hecate let out a small noise of surprised frustration— _really_ , the woman was bringing work back into this? At _this_ moment?

But it was obvious that Ada wasn’t going to do a single thing until Hecate complied.

“I…ah…the girls have studied,” she tried to get her brain to work, to overpower the heat in her hips which begged for Ada’s touch, for some small sliver of relief. Ada was simply watching her, blue eyes not giving her a moment’s rest from the intensity of their gaze, making her skin flame and flush in response. She tried harder, “They’ve studied _extensively_. For weeks.”

“And you have taught them well,” Ada supplied.

“And I have taught them well,” Hecate repeated, though with less conviction than her headmistress.

“Hecate.” The warning was unmistakable.

“I _have_ taught them well,” Hecate reiterated, with more certainty.

“Did you worry last year?”

“Yes.”

“And what were last year’s results?”

“High scores, all around. One of the highest placements in—oh!”

Ada’s hand had moved forward, gently brushing against Hecate’s lace-covered center and sending sparks shooting through her thighs. She leaned forward slightly, eager for more.

“Stay,” Ada reminded her. Hecate looked back up, immediately pinned by those blue eyes again. She was so close, she could just lean forward, just a few inches more, and kiss that firm mouth. Fighting back the urge, she shifted back again, gripping the chair with renewed ferocity.

Ada smiled at her compliance, and Hecate’s blood turned to honey, slow-moving and hot. Ada’s hand slipped down again, pressing through the already-soaked lace to find her clit. With slow, deliberate strokes, she continued, “And the year before?”

“The same…basically,” Hecate closed her eyes as she tried to concentrate, to remember. The lace was rough, heavy with the heat from Ada’s fingertip, a glorious friction that made her hips ache for more.

“So this worry is not productive.”

“No,” she breathed. Her chest burbled with love all over again—because Ada understood that sometimes, her anxiety and concern were productive, _necessary_ , entirely _valid_. She never belittled Hecate for it, never made her feel as if she couldn’t express it, for fear of Ada’s response. Still, Hecate couldn’t help but add with a smirk, “Although it did get us into this situation, so…”

Ada laughed at that, a true, deep laugh of surprise. Hecate opened her eyes, watching Ada’s expression with a warm one of her own. Ada hummed, “I suppose I can’t argue with that.”

She kept her eyes locked onto Hecate’s as her fingers easily pulled back the lace, pushing into the wet heat of Hecate’s center as she watched her lover slowly tumble apart at the contact. Hecate quickly corrected herself again, straightening her shoulders and returning to her original position.

“Good girl,” Ada’s tone was heavy with lust and adoration. “Now, I want you to forget all about test scores. I want to be the only thing you think about, right now.”

That was probably the easiest command to follow all evening, Hecate thought. Still, she pressed her lips together and nodded in agreement, lungs swelling with a low moan at the electric feel of Ada’s hand moving inside her. She wanted to buck her hips, to speed up the pace, but she focused on keeping her body as still as possible. There was a difference in _fucking_ and _being fucked_ , and right now, she was the latter. Ada’s thumb was pressing into her clit again, each movement building the waves rippling across her body. She pushed her thighs out further, eager for more, more of Ada, more of this feeling, more pressure, more reassurance.

When she opened her eyes again, she found Ada still staring up at her, so focused that it took her breath away. Every inch of her body ached suddenly, heavy with the need for Ada’s touch, Ada’s mouth, Ada’s tongue and teeth and attention. She couldn’t stop herself this time—she leaned forward, snatching Ada into a kiss. Ada’s free hand came to her neck, keeping their mouths close as she broke away to growl, “Hands on the chair.”

Hecate complied, fingers retreating from Ada’s hair to resume their grip on the unforgiving wooden seat. Ada rewarded her by diving her tongue back into Hecate’s mouth, swallowing the groan of relief that followed.

Ada’s hand stopped and Hecate let out a warble of distress at the sudden loss. But before she could fully complain, Ada’s hands were on her hips, pulling her to the edge of the seat. The lace teddy was vanished completely and Hecate’s dismay turned to absolute delight as Ada leaned in, tongue diving into her folds with ardent relish.

Ada’s tongue hit her clit and her entire body jolted with white-hot light, the joints of her fingers screaming as she held onto the chair for dear life. Hecate leaned back slightly, desperate to open wider, to give Ada as much access as possible. Ada’s hands were on her thighs now, warm and reassuring, occasionally squeezing and telegraphing all the things she couldn’t say at the moment ( _in her defense, her lips were busy elsewhere_ ). Hecate tumbled into her orgasm, and Ada’s tongue pushed inside her, swirling against the muscles that pulsed and tightened in release, only making Hecate cry out louder at the sensation.

Ada shifted back onto her heels again, ignoring the painful creak in her knees as she looked up at the woman currently panting in the chair before her.

Hecate gave her a breathless smile, hand reaching out to smooth down the line over Ada’s blonde bob. Her fingertips trilled down the line of Ada’s jaw, her thumb brushing over Ada’s chin, cleaning up the wetness there with a deepening smile of adoration.

“How do you feel?” Ada’s voice was quiet, made downy with love.

“Reassured,” Hecate returned, just as softly. Her thumb was still rubbing Ada’s bottom lip—Ada grasped her wrist lightly and placed a single kiss on the pad of that thumb, relishing the taste that still lingered.

“You’ll let me know if you start to worry again?” Ada gave a small grin, blue eyes twinkling.

Hecate chuckled at the implication. “Oh, most definitely.”

“You know, I think that teddy is my absolute favorite.” Ada let her hands rest on Hecate’s knees, fingertips lightly trilling against the skin.

The brunette smirked. “Imagine that—Ada Cackle likes something pink and frilly.”

Hecate rose to her feet. With a theatrical snap of her fingers, she was back in the outfit, staring down at her headmistress with unmistakable intent.

“Still worried?” Ada guessed, cocking her head to the side in feigned confusion.

Hecate offered her hand, easily pulling Ada to her feet. With utter seriousness, she admitted, “I was thinking—as headmistress, you must be awfully worried, too. It seems unfair, to not help you in your hour of need.”

“How very thoughtful of you. I’m quite lucky, to have such a diligent deputy.”

Hecate’s grin in response was pure wolfish delight, and Ada felt a thrill of anticipation.

“Quite lucky,” Hecate leaned in, lips curling into a smirk. She kept her mouth so close to Ada’s, just a breath away as she shifted slightly, moving so that Ada could easily get to the chair. The blonde’s chest tightened in response. Hecate let her hand come up, fingertip lightly tracing the outline of Ada’s face again. Her grin deepened at how Ada shivered at the small action.

“Now,” she took a moment to lean just a fraction closer, her tone heavy and simmering. “ _Sit_.”

Ada obeyed and Hecate turned to watch her, simply placing her hands behind her as she added, “You seem a bit overdressed, Miss Cackle.”

In a blink, all of Ada’s clothes were vanished. Hecate gave a slight huff of amusement—if Ada were playing by the rules of the earlier game, then she’d chosen an outfit that she knew Hecate would like. Except Ada’s idea of Hecate’s favorite outfit was simply nothing at all (and honestly, Hecate couldn’t even begin to argue with that choice). Ada’s unrepentant grin implied that she knew full well that Hecate had noticed the cheeky little joke.

Hecate’s expressive hands came to open in front of her, a leather strap appearing in her palms. Ada looked up at her again and the younger woman explained, “I don’t expect you to play by the rules.”

Now it was Ada’s turn to hum in amusement. Hecate arched her eyebrow in unspoken question, and Ada answered by simply placing her arms around the back of the chair. With a renewed grin, Hecate moved forward, straddling Ada’s lap to slip the strap around the blonde’s chest, just underneath her breasts. Of course, the act of actually ensuring the strap was properly fastened meant that Hecate was leaning against Ada’s chest, her lips so close to Ada’s neck, her nose brushing through Ada’s hair. Ada turned slightly, enjoying the simple thrill of feeling the heat of Hecate’s skin so close to her own, the sparks shooting between them and rippling like electricity.

“There,” Hecate murmured, her breath tickling against Ada’s neck as her chest pressed further in, for a second longer than necessary, letting Ada fully feel the brush of lace against her own skin, to cause just the slightest bit of friction from rubbing against Ada’s taut nipples. She felt the blonde’s body tense beneath her and her lips curled into a self-satisfied smirk. She sat back slightly, simply letting her gaze rake over Ada’s body, biting her lip in giddy delight. Still, she took a moment to make full eye contact, quietly asking, “Not too tight?”

Ada merely shook her head, her own lips twisting into a smile. Truth be told, it was slightly loose, but she wasn’t one to take away from the art of the performance.

At this point, Ada Cackle was fairly certain that Hecate couldn’t even remember what had started this whole encounter in the first place—she felt a measure of pride in knowing that once again, she had made Hecate Hardbroom’s life less stressful, in some small way.

No, Hecate’s intense focus had been successfully redirected to an entirely new path. She was studying Ada as if she were reading a potion ingredient list for the first time, intent on not missing a single detail. Those expressive hands were in Ada’s hair again, massaging and pulling the blonde locks with just enough force to make Ada moan in delight. Her sound was quickly devoured by Hecate’s mouth, all heat and teeth. Hecate was rolling forward in her lap again, hands slipping down Ada’s neck and trailing out to map the lines of her shoulders before moving further south, her mouth never leaving Ada’s as she created a new symphony of sounds by tweaking the blonde’s nipples, returning Ada’s moans with small noises of encouragement.

Hecate had been smart in restraining her arms, Ada acknowledged—because right now, her palms ached with the need to feel Hecate’s skin again, to grab those hips, to slip her fingers back into the hot heat currently grinding against her lap. Her fingers flexed and grasped helplessly, the leather strap tight and reassuring as she leaned forward for more of Hecate’s kiss, pressing her ribcage and only making her lungs feel tighter.

Hecate’s nimble fingers were kneading and pressing into Ada’s breasts, nails digging in just enough to be felt, her own breath quickening at the way Ada panted under her ministrations. She trilled her fingertips down Ada’s sides, knowing how sensitive she was there and relishing the supple softness. She shifted, giving her mouth better access to Ada’s left breast, which she delicately bit, laving the spot with her tongue before sucking hard, jaw tightening at how Ada arched under her mouth. The blonde was making the most delicious sounds now—for a brief moment, Hecate forgot who was supposed to be seducing whom.

She smiled at the thought. In the beginning, Hecate had been terrified that she would love too deeply, that Ada would always hold a greater ability to reduce her to ash, that she would never be able to give Ada everything that Ada gave her in return. But oh how gloriously wrong she had been. _Unproductive worry,_ Ada would have called it. Now she merely grinned, knowing that for all the ways Ada completely melted her, she could match the woman stroke for stroke, quite literally. There was something intoxicating in feeling all the sensations Ada stirred within her, and having the heavy weighted certainty of knowing she was inspiring that exact same level of desire and devotion in their creator. She wasn’t sure how she’d become so lucky, but she’d take it with both hands.

Which was exactly what she did, in that moment. Sliding further back, barely perching on Ada’s knees, she let her hands grab the blonde’s hips, fingers digging into the soft flesh and rolling Ada forward slightly, letting her feel the strength of Hecate’s body, the force of her desire. Ada gave a small sound of surprise, so perfectly feminine that Hecate’s lungs stopped for a full beat. She buried her face in the valley between Ada’s breasts again, kissing the warm skin as her hands slipped around Ada’s hips, fingers lightly mapping out her lower back, nails dragging their way back around to those hips that Hecate would follow like a religion, to the ends of the earth, if need be.

Ada let out a long, shaky breath—her body felt raw and aching, in the best of ways. There was something delicious about putting herself entirely at the mercy of Hecate’s hands, who sometimes expressed their desire for her with a ferocity that was overwhelming. But oh, how wondrously overwhelming it was.

 _There are times when I just want to devour you completely_ , Hecate had confessed once. And for perhaps the first time in her life, Ada had truly believed the hyperbole of lover’s language. The idea of being completely inundated by Hecate Hardbroom—the idea that Hecate Hardbroom _wanted_ to completely inundate her—was a giddy rush that never ceased to amaze Ada at its potency. She tilted her head back, closing her eyes and letting another wave of competing sensations wash over her body: the gentle ripple of Hecate’s breath across her skin, the sharp bite of Hecate’s teeth on her neck, the rough pull of Hecate’s lace teddy on her nipples, the warm weight of Hecate’s palms rubbing circles on her hips, the tautness of Hecate’s thighs on her lap, the softness of her name on Hecate’s lips.

It was agony, and delight, fire and rushing wind, too much and not nearly enough. Hecate’s hands were in Ada’s hair again as she shifted to her feet, vanishing Ada’s glasses and guiding Ada’s face to the space between her breasts. Ada moaned in appreciation for the warmth and softness waiting, still accessible thanks to the teddy’s neckline (yet another reason it was her favorite). Ada turned her head slightly to nip along the inside of Hecate’s breast, but firm fingers directed her back to center, a tantalizing land where the best parts were just out of reach.

Hecate gave a small, breathless laugh at Ada’s growl of frustration, the sound reverberating through her chest and against Ada’s mouth. Though she often accused Ada of being a terrible tease, Hecate was more than adept at taunting Ada, the blonde thought.

Perfect example: she was currently moving away, slipping off the chair and moving to stand farther away, surveying her handiwork with a look of smug appraisal.

“I must say, Ada Cackle, black leather certainly suits you,” her lips curled into a smirk at her own joke, a reference to the strap currently keeping Ada upright in the chair.

Ada filed that comment away for later. At the moment, she couldn’t much think to the future—Hecate had moved closer again, dark eyes locked onto her with a feral eagerness as she knelt before the chair.

“However, I don’t think there’s nearly enough of it,” Hecate’s breath was trembling, her shoulders so taut with need and desire that Ada thought the woman might shatter then and there. Ada couldn’t tear her gaze away from those eyes, though she felt the gentle touch of Hecate’s hand on her ankle as she quietly asked, “May I?”

“Oh, absolutely,” Ada felt a surge of adoration for the way her answer lit up Hecate’s face. Hecate dipped her head to place a small kiss on Ada’s knee before guiding her left ankle to the chair’s leg, magically producing another leather strap and securing Ada. She repeated the process with the right ankle, leaving Ada’s thighs open.

“Now,” Hecate’s fingertips trilled at the sensitive skin on the inside of Ada’s legs, just above her knees. “That’s better, don’t you think?”

This time, Ada could only hum in agreement. The gleam in those dark eyes was making it harder to think of anything beyond the pounding in her hips and the aching of the rest of her body, which felt far too tight and hot without Hecate’s touch.

Hecate was biting her bottom lip, dragging it from between her teeth as her smile deepened. Yes, she adored Ada in command, but there was something equally thrilling about Ada in surrender. Even during the years of early friendship, Hecate had desired Ada’s trust and confidence, above almost everything else (looking back, she understood why, understood the thing that had always been there, the need that went beyond the desire to be a good friend or even a best friend), and she’d striven so hard to prove herself worthy of such a thing. And now to have Ada’s trust so completely, in such an intimate setting, was beyond anything she had ever imagined. The blonde gave it so easily, so deeply, and it only made Hecate crave more—more chances to prove herself, more chances to reward Ada for trusting her, more chances to feel this awesome cocktail of power and devotion.

And Ada had been so trusting tonight. Hadn’t even blinked at the restraints (not that Hecate had ever thought she would—she knew her lover’s kinks quite thoroughly at this point, she was _very_ proud to say), had eagerly placed herself entirely in Hecate’s hands, had spent the first portion of the evening fulfilling all of Hecate’s needs so beautifully—she deserved to be rewarded, thoroughly.

But everyone knows the release is sweeter when the gratification is delayed. So Hecate rose to her full height again, feeling a smug ripple in her chest the small sound Ada made in response. Her hands were in Ada’s hair again, nails lightly scratching against the scalp as she pulled, quick and hard, making Ada arch into the strap around her chest. She kept her left had firmly in Ada’s hair, letting her right index finger trace down the line of Ada’s nose, slipping back to outline the shell of Ada’s ear. She shifted, letting her left knee rest on the wooden seat, giving her the ability to lean farther in. Her hand retreated to the space between her own thighs, fingers moving past the once-more soaked lace. Ada realized what she was doing and made a small noise of anticipation.

Ada was watching her face with such close attention that Hecate couldn’t resist the urge to perform. She let her fingers stroke against her clit, giving a shuddering sigh at the heated relief that licked up her hips in response. She had to stop herself from getting too carried away, quickly plunging her fingers into her center and bringing them to Ada’s waiting mouth. This was meant to melt Ada, but she felt her own muscles tensing and twitching in response to Ada’s tongue on her fingertips, Ada’s teeth pulling lightly on her skin, Ada’s sounds of pure delight. Hecate swooped in to kiss the blonde, her eyes squeezing shut against the whirlwind that rushed through her head at the contact. She pulled away just as quickly, her ragged breathing matching Ada’s in a way that only intensified the erotic air crackling between them.

Hecate was shifting, the grip in Ada’s hair loosening, giving her more freedom. Ada’s entire body lit up in anticipation. Hecate’s right hand was moving farther south again—but this time, she was brushing against the sensitive skin of Ada’s inner thigh, leaning in so that she could have a better angle to slip her fingers inside Ada’s core, which tightened at the sudden entrance. Hecate added a third finger, curling to hit the perfect spot. Ada’s thighs jumped, involuntarily trying to pull inward, but the straps at her ankles held fast.

Hecate’s left hand was still in Ada’s hair, but its purpose had changed entirely. Now it massaged the back of Ada’s scalp, each roll encouraging her to keep her eyes open, to keep her focus directed at the dark eyes almost level with her own, to hold the gaze and the moment. Hecate’s hand was slipping in and out of her with almost frenetic energy, the sound sending another rush of heat through Ada’s chest. She nearly shattered when Hecate’s thumb came to her clit, but Hecate’s hand was pulling her hair again, bringing her eyes back to Hecate’s.

“Wait.” Hecate’s voice was strong and quick, brooking no refusals. Ada fought back the rising feeling in her hips, letting out a low whine at the effort. Hecate felt the blonde tightening around her fingers, but she never let up her pace or the pressure on Ada’s pulsing bundle of nerves as she repeated, “ _Wait_ , Ada.”

By now Ada’s entire body was shaking as she tried to keep herself from falling apart. She was panting and mewling now, she could hear the high pitch of her own voice, but she was too far gone to stop it. Hecate was watching her with such intensity that she couldn’t move, couldn’t blink, couldn’t do anything but stare back into the glittering darkness, the absolute desire that swallowed her whole. Though she couldn’t see anything beyond those eyes, she could feel Hecate’s body trembling as well, could practically feel the vibrations rippling across the thick air between them, heavy with the scent of Ada’s arousal and the sound of Hecate’s fingers pushing into her.

Ada was desperately trying to obey, and Hecate felt her own rush of wet heat in response. Goddess, she was utterly breathtaking in this moment, flushed and panting, blue eyes and red lips, so deliciously strung out on Hecate’s touch, a perfect mess.

“Now,” Hecate pushed harder, bringing Ada’s release faster. She leaned in, letting her mouth cover Ada’s as the blonde cried out, curling her fingers even more and relishing the satisfying clench of Ada’s muscles around her. There was another rush of slick heat against her fingers, and Hecate’s head spun. She continued pushing into Ada until she was certain the blonde was truly done, slowly pulling back to let Ada breathe as she slipped her hand away from Ada's center.

Ada felt a rush of relief as the restraints vanished—her lungs immediately filled with air and her legs slid closer together, entire body still simmering with the aftershocks. Hecate was in her lap again, warm and heavy and reassuring, pulling her in with ginger tenderness. Ada nestled into the warmth of Hecate’s neck, giving a small hum for the way Hecate shifted slightly to bestow a tiny kiss on her temple.

“Thank you,” Hecate said simply. Those two little words encompassed so much, but nothing more needed to be said. Ada’s hands rose to rub up and down Hecate’s sides in reassurance, her arms still tingling from the tension of the restraint. She could feel the wetness of Hecate’s center pressing into her lap, and she felt another flicker of self-satisfaction in knowing that she inspired such desire in such a whirlwind woman.

Hecate was stroking her hair, fingers lightly brushing through the tangles they’d created. Ada fully settled back into her body again, hands slipping down to grab Hecate’s ass and roll her deeper into Ada’s lap, earning her an arched back and a light hiss of relief.

“Ada,” her lover’s voice was lined with warning.

“Tired already, Miss Hardbroom?” Ada sat back slightly, the challenge in her tone unmistakable.

Hecate arched her brow. “No. But I am also no longer thirty-five—”

“No longer forty-five, either—”

“ _Watch it_.”

Ada placed an apologetic kiss on the dip of Hecate’s collarbone. The brunette resumed her point, “We can’t spend all night in a chair—a rather unforgiving one, might I add.”

“I thought you liked this chair.”

“I do,” Hecate assured her. With a wry smile, she added, “But I can’t have my headmistress hobbling around all day tomorrow due to sore muscles.”

“Oh, and you wouldn’t be?”

“I’m much more stoic in hiding my pain,” Hecate slid out of her lap easily, stepping to the side, and flicking her fingers down the line of her teddy in a prim air. It was all exaggerated, purely for show, Ada knew.

Ada rose as well, her eyes gleaming as she spoke, “Well, I’m sure if I explained the situation—”

Her words were cut short by Hecate Hardbroom’s tongue, which rather quickly found its way inside Ada’s mouth. The brunette was humming in a mixture of amusement and frustration.  Once she pulled away again, she warmly decreed, “You really never let up, do you?”

“You know what they say—you can’t tie a good girl down.”

That earned her an eyeroll as Hecate sashayed away, sending the chair back into vanishment with a click of her fingers. Ada watched her go, quite pleased that she was still wearing her heels. The cut of her teddy left more than half of her ass exposed and the result was particularly mesmerizing.

Hecate pivoted on her heel, the look on her face implying that she was fully aware of exactly where Ada’s attention had been. With a smirk, she sat back onto the bed with a thump, slipping out of her heels and pinning Ada with a gaze that left no question as to her intent.

Her expression muted into feigned seriousness as she intoned, “Ada?”

“Yes?”

“I’m worried again. _Very_ worried.”

Ada merely grinned and, being the concerned partner that she was, set out to do her very best to lay Hecate’s fears to rest.

Among other things.

**Author's Note:**

> So originally, this story ended with Hecate telling Ada to sit and letting the rest remain implied. But then I saw an AMAZING bit of artwork by @thosetigerseyes on Tumblr with D/Hecate s/Ada and it just made me think, "Hmm...how about we...follow the story just a little bit longer (like 2500+ words later, ha) and explore the idea just a wee bit more?"  
> So...You're welcome? And thank you, ThoseTigersEyes.  
> Also go stalk her on tumblr and be blown away by her work. Just do it.


End file.
